


The Milk Can Wait

by cuddlyziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, M/M, i think thats it??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyziall/pseuds/cuddlyziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis stumbles into a tiny coffee shop on a rainy day, the boy with curly hair behind the counter fixes him a cup of coffee to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Milk Can Wait

So far it had been a fairly nice day in London. Well, until Louis notices the dark clouds rolling in. Swearing under his breath, he picks up his pace to escape the oncoming raindrops.

He can feel the rain start to grow heavier, the temperature going down, and the unmistakable sound of thunder as he walked quickly through the sea of people, careful not to bump into anyone brusquely.

He wouldn't be in this situation if his roommate, Niall, hadn't finished all of the milk the day before, then complaining the next morning that there wasn't any milk left. So, being the kind and caring person he is, Louis had agreed to go out and get more milk himself. 

True to his expectations, the rain did indeed grow heavier, soaking Louis within seconds. If only he had brought an umbrella - just in case.

Now desperate to look for shelter, he picked up his pace and settled into a light jog, until he finally spotted a tiny brick building just ahead of him. Without hesitance, he rushes into the building quickly with a sigh of relief. 'Finally,' he thinks, 'some shelter.'

The chime of the bell above the door makes a boy with curly hair appear out of the kitchen, his apron covered in what appeared to be dough.

"Welcome!" He beams brightly, and Louis swears his smile could make those damn clouds go away.

Replying with a quiet ‘hello’, Louis walks slowly towards the counter, and as he grows closer, he can feel a blush come across his cheeks as he gets a better look at the beautiful boy in front of him.

"What would you like to order, handsome?" He asks, his stupidly blinding smile still on his stupidly handsome face.

"Um…what do you recommend?" He replies with a shy smile.

"I would recommend some coffee, but you look like a tea person. You’re drenched, and it wouldn't give this place a good image if people assume we got you sick, now would it?" The boy retorts cheekily, his dimples prominent.

"Oh, erm, sorry about that." Louis blustered. "Just some tea please, then. No cream and two sugars." He quickly added, feeling his face flame up in embarrassment. Flirting was never one of his strongest traits.

The boy laughed; a loud, and carefree sound that made Louis smile a little. (And want to hear for the rest of his life, maybe.)

"S’alright, babe. May I have your name?"

Louis smiles before responding, “What’s your name?”

The boy looks up from the cash register, amusement twinkling in his bright green eyes.

"Harry. Harry Styles."

"Well, in that case, my name’s Louis." As soon as he writes down his name on the slip of paper, he gives him a wink before turning around and grabbing a tea cup, filling it with hot water and dropping a tea packet in.

Louis laughs a little, turning around to take a seat in one of the chairs. Pulling out his phone, he clicks it on to see four new text messages from his roommate, the first two asking if he’s gotten the milk, and the other two asking if he’s okay, because looking outside he notices that there’s now a full blown storm outside.

'The milk can wait.' He thinks, shaking his head. What kind of person would go out during a storm just to buy milk?

He’s about to type out a reply until he hears Harry’s deep voice call his name out, “Tea for Louis!”

Getting up from his seat, Louis smiles softly at him as Harry hands him the cup of tea, which brings warmth that surrounds his entire body (and not because Louis's finger tips brushed against Harry's, definitely not).

Harry’s smile increased tenfold, if that was even possible.

"Enjoy, Louis." He winked at him once more before turning and heading back into the kitchen.

Louis blushed at how his name rolled off Harry’s tone smoothly. Glancing down at the warm cup of tea he was holding, he couldn't help but release a soft laugh at the message on the cardboard wrapped around the cup.

If you need a little warming up, call me. 555-555 xx

-Harry :) x

And, 'Yup,' Louis thinks, 'the milk can definitely wait.'

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts! (Ziall, Larry, and/or Narry)
> 
> http://dejectedsighs.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
